Farmer in the Dell
by AnansayandIrishDachsie
Summary: Grissom goes Archaic in the bedroom


TITLE: Farmer in the Dell

AUTHORS: IrishDachsie and Anansay

RATING: R

SPOILERS: None

Farmer in the Dell

The plane landed on the steamy tarmac, and unloaded its cargo of passengers. Two of whom walked briskly to the doors of the airport and retrieved the luggage before heading to the rental car agency. After securing a mode of ground transportation, they headed out on the hot asphalt toward their destination. 

"So, what do we see first?", Sara chimed in from the passenger side. 

"What?" Grissom turned to look at her for a moment before returning to the road before him. 

"Well… where do you wanna go first?" 

"Uh… the seminar?"

"Wha – there really is a seminar?" Sara's voice rose incredulously. 

"Uh.. yeah.. that is what I said…"

"I thought you were kidding!" Sara was now fully turned in her seat, staring at Grissom wide eyed. "I thought it was a ruse for the others!" She turned back in her seat, staring out her window. 

The rest of ride was quiet, neither of them knowing what to say. 

~*~

They arrived and walked up to the doors. Sara walked stiffly beside Grissom, not making eye contact. Her hands swung wildly at her sides, keeping her momentum up and causing Grissom to stumble after her. Her sunglasses hid her frustration well, making her appear as aloof as she felt. Grissom's shades did a good of hiding his confusion at her response. For all intents and purposes, they appeared as two professional colleagues attending a seminar on forensic entomology. 

Grissom finally caught up to her as she paused to sign in and get her name tag. "Sara… you KNOW we _have_ to attend this." He spoke quietly, not wanting to draw attention to them. He didn't want to light the fuse beneath her, knowing full well how volatile she could be at times. 

"Yeah… I know... I know… It's just so nice outside…" she turned to him, removing her glasses and fixing him with a cold stare. "…and BUGS!!" 

Not wanting to show fear in the face of her anger, he cocked his head to one side and smiled widely. "Sara.. it's forensics… you _like _forensics.. remember? And besides, you seemed to enjoy a seminar on bugs once before…"

It was true, she had eagerly attended a seminar on entomology once before...but that once before was because _Dr. Gil Grissom_ was speaking. Not some old geezer who spoke in monotone.

Sara's eyes did not waver. "Gil. It's _bugs. DEAD bugs. _ I like forensics on _people!!"_

He furrowed his brows at her last words. "Scared of you…" he mumbled walking away. 

~*~

She caught up with him as he was inching down through the rows of chairs to a pair of seats still available. It was surprisingly busy for such a limited interest field. She followed in down, brushing against raised feet and ignoring raised eyebrows as she caught up with him and took the seat beside him. They made themselves comfortable, Grissom with pen and clipboard with paper on his lap, Sara sliding down almost sideways in her seat, arms folded across her chest, legs sprawled out, eyes half closed in boredom. Grissom eyed her with a look almost akin to antipathy. He sighed and turned this paper, making sure his pen still had ink. It didn't matter, he always carried at least five in his lapel pocket. He sighed and turned to her. 

"Sara… I chose you to _come with me_ because… well, I thought you might enjoy it."

Sara snorted slightly. "Yeah… well… I thought… you know… the whole seminar thing was just a ruse. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WE'RE SERIOUS!!!" She continued to stare at him forcefully, ignoring the looks and whispers of those around her. 

He sighed and turned from her as the speaker approached the podium and began speaking. 

~*~

A while later he looked over to Sara. Her eyes were closed, her arms folded loosely over her chest, her head tilted conspicuously to the side. He smiled at her, a mixture of professional frustration and personal admiration for her beauty in these quiet times. He lightly nudged with his knee, so she didn't totally embarrass herself when she starts to drool on herself. She jumped slightly, eyeballing him and then her hand landed on his knee, squeezing harder than she intended. 

She leaned over to him, slowly bringing her body closer to his. He watched her as she came closer and closer, her eyes spitting fire. She whispered hoarsely, "I'm gonna get you back, bug boy!!!"

"What did I do??" he whispered back to her, wincing as her fingers dug in more before his hand fell to hers and he tried to loosen her death grip. 

"You lied to me… oh you are SO gonna make it up to me!"

He managed to peel her fingers from around his knee, his mind frantically calling every bit of information he had and trying to convert into something sexy he could use with her. _She's an intellectual… I wonder if she would like it if I…_ It was a possibility, he decided. For later. 

Her hand spun in his and took hold. Running with the idea, he looked into her eyes and saw his thoughts mirrored in hers. He ran his thumb across her hand. "Sara…"

"Tonight… better be good!" she interrupted him. 

He grinned. "Isn't it always?"

She matched his sly smile with a dubious one of her own. _Oh, yeah… always_, she wanted to tell him, but not yet. 

She let go of his hand and leaned back in her chair again, turning her attention to the speaker. 

Grissom focused on his notes and on listening to the speaker. He managed to fake his interest for a while before his frustration level grew too much. He was too aware of her sitting there beside him, and of his thoughts constantly slipping into non dead areas, more specifically, quite alive, as in totally sexual. He felt her eyes digging in his back as he leaned forward, feigning interest. He glanced over his shoulder at her and felt his chest strain against the sudden rush of blood. _It'd better be good…._ The thought appeared unheeded in his head when he looked into her smoldering eyes. He swallowed hard. He couldn't look away. He was caught, like a deer in headlights. Her finger rubbed slow circles on his lower back, by his pants. His body tensed at her touch. 

She smiled coyly up at him from beneath her brows, her lips pulling up into a coy smile. Her tongue snaked out and glided along her lips in a slow, suggestive manner. There seemed a permanent lump in his throat, he swallowed again, hard, his mouth hanging open. 

He closed his mouth and cleared his throat. "Um… do you.. uh.. wanna get out of here?"

"But… I thought this was mandatory?" she said in a sweet voice, her eyes dancing. 

"I…uh… I'm not leaving anything new… and we did show up… it's not like they'll miss us…"

She licked her lips again, nearly sending him into a frenzy. "Well, if you're sure the _boss_ won't _too_ upset…"

"Oh… I'm sure I can talk to him…"

She met his eyes and they've darkened perceptively. His hand was white knuckling his pen. She leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "Let's get the fuck outta here!" 

She rose, pulling him up with her as they made they way back through the throng of people, he following her closely behind. 

They got to their rental car in record time, their hearts pounding, and not because of their rush. They settle in turn to look at each other. The could both see the desire in each other's eyes, their bodies craving what's going to come. She reached over and grabbed him, squeezing hard. He groaned loudly. In a commanding voice, she told him, "Let's go. Now." He backed out, tires screeching on the pavement, as the car sped off, like a bat out of hell, down the freeway. 

They made it to the hotel with no accidents. Driving wasn't easy for Grissom on this day, what with her hand on his thigh, rubbing and squeezing, his hand seemed to reach over of its own accord to rub her face, her thigh. The need to touch her was overwhelming, it was demanding release. A hunger that craved immediate satisfaction. 

~*~

They walked quickly and quietly through the hotel lobby, their eyes peeled on the elevator doors, willing them to open immediately. It seemed to read their minds as they barely stopped before the doors slid smoothly open for them. They were alone in the elevator. As soon as the doors closed and buttons pressed, Grissom turned to Sara and pinned her up against the wall, pressing his body against hers. "You're a tease, Sara…" he whispered in her ear before taking her earlobe in his mouth. Her world blacked out as the sensations take over her body, pulling her down with them. His hands were on her breasts, kneading the taut flesh through the material. She could feel his arousal plainly against her leg as she moved one around his leg and pulled him in closer to her hot eager centre. He pushed himself against her, reveling in the intense heat he felt pulsating against him from her. 

The bell dinged and the doors slid open. He pulled himself away from her sharply, leaving her gasping and rearranging her clothes in haste. He ran his hand down his shirt and pants, smoothing wrinkles and trying to hide his growing arousal. Luckily for them, they were alone in the hallway as they made their way to their room. He dug in his pocket for the key and fumbled with it in the lock, Sara's mouth ravaging his neck making thinking difficult as the key fought within the lock. 

"Dammit!" he muttered under his breath. 

"Hmm.. having troubles?" Sara asked, licking his neck. 

"Wouldn't you know it…"

Finally the key worked and the door swung open. Sara pushed him inside and slammed the door, and turned to shove him up against it. Her lips returned to his neck, sucking sharply against his skin, pulling it into her mouth. She was branding him as hers. Her hands slid down his chest to stop at his belt buckle. She struggled with the clip as his hands slid down her backside to cup her buttocks, squeezing hard as his body shivered with excitement. There was no one to disturb them, no crimes that would require their immediate attention. They were alone in the world, two people ravishing each others' bodies. Alone. The belt finally decided to give way and she reached in and took hold him, hot and pulsing with wanton desire for her. He groaned as his head fell back against the door, her lips trailing down his chest as her other hand deftly fiddled with the buttons allowing her lips free access to his heated sensitive skin. 

His hands moved from her ass up her back, under her shirt. He thrust gently into her hand as his hands moved to the button and zipper of her jeans. His hand slid inside her jeans to find his treasure, her hot wet centre eagerly awaiting his adept fingers. Her rubbed her nub of pleasure and felt her shudder. 

"Oh…" she breathed against his chest, her hand on him stilling for a moment before resuming its pace. He slid a finger slowly inside her, feeling the pressure around his finger as she clenched down on him. She let go of him and, grabbing the sides of his shirt, pulled him to her as she backed up toward the bed. When the bed hit her behind the knees, she allowed herself to fall backward, pulling him down with her. 

His hands quickly rid her of her shirt and bra. Leaning over her, his mouth found hers, his tongue caressing hers as gently tugged on her jeans. She lifted her hips allowing him to pull them off and they landed in a heap on the floor. His lips moved to lick and taste the delicate skin of her neck. She writhed beneath him, grinding against him as her arms came up by his hips, holding him to her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moaned into her mouth, feeling her hot wetness moving along his shaft, stroking him to full arousal. 

"Oh God, Sara… I need you now." 

Her hand wound itself in his curls. "So take me."

She pulled his head down to her, ravaging his mouth with hers. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him enter her. It was still a novelty, feeling him inside her. She gasped as she took his entire length within her. Her muscles contracted tightly around him, her thighs squeezing his hips, pulling him ever deeper. She began to move beneath him and he responded to her, thrusting gently into her, feeling the walls of her opening stroking him tightly. She took hold of him so completely , it was a wonder they fit so perfectly together. His thrusts became harder, more demanding as his body took over in this carnal fashion. Her hands were on his back, nails scraping down his back, causing him to arch into her, his head coming up. 

"Oh.. Sara…"

"Fuck me, Gil!"

He slammed into her harder and faster, his mind shutting down as his body took her. Her legs pulling him to her with more and more vigor. She needed him inside her, filling her, completing her. He was moaning softly under his breath, indistinct words, of love, passion. They were getting clearer and louder as his passion grew.

"Ego amor tu…" it was mumbled, she couldn't understand him. She smiled as he muttered incoherently. She was always astounded when she was able to make him speak gibberish… though, wait.. was that gibberish? His voice became louder as he continued to slam into her… "Sic! Battuere mihi…oh… Sara… tantus!!… uh…"

Her hips stopped moving, her mind spinning out of control. She opened her eyes and stared at him. Her halted movement startled him and he opened his eyes and caught her stare. She was stock still, staring at him with.. fear? 

"What the fuck was that?" it was a whisper. 

He continued to stare at her, not really understanding. He cocked his head to one side, a questioning look on his face. She sighed, coming to her senses. Intensity of a different sort flared in her eyes. "What the FUCK was that, Gil??"

__

Shit, it didn't work, she wasn't impressed, he thought. "It's.. uh… Latin.. didn't you like it?" His hand brushed a stray hair from her face. 

She stared at him. "LATIN??? What the fuck for???" Her face mirrored her extreme confusion and frustration. They had been close, so close, and he fucked it up… "Jesus! I thought you were possessed or something… you know.. the entity? The exorcist?"

"I… uh… well… it kinda turns me on… I thought… you… well, I thought you might like it…" He caressed her face gently. "I take it you didn't…"

"Latin, Grissom? _Latin?!? _Why would you think that it would turn me on??" her chest was still heaving but he doubted it was passion driving her need for oxygen. 

"Well… you're smart… it's an intellectual language… I just thought… you know… you might find it… "

"Sexy?" she finished sarcastically. 

His face reddened, and not from exertion. "Yeah…"

"So… you've been mumbling LATIN the entire time we've been in bed??"

He merely shrugged his shoulders. _Oh… this is so not good!_

"Tell me, Gil… what does agri… agri, dammit, I can't even fucking say it…. How the hell is something supposed to run me on if I can't even pronounce it???"

"Agricola…"

"WHAT?!?!"

"That's what you're trying to pronounce… agricola est campo sex uxor…." He hung his head sheepishly. 

"Whatever… What does it mean? All that… stuff…? Her voice was softer now, her panic having subsided. She felt his chest heaving as he tried to calm himself. Then his voice came up from his bent head. 

"…farmer…"

"What?"

"It means… farmer… in the field…"  
She interrupted his translation with her rising voice. "What the FUCK does that have to do with anything?" 

"Well… I… uh…" _How the HELL am I going to explain this? She's already angry…_

"Well!?!? What the FUCK, Gil?!"

He sighed. "You know that song… farmer in the dell… well…" he cleared his throat. ".. It's kinda like that… only… different…"

"Go on…" her voice was cold. 

"The farmer… is in.. the field… with… his wife… and… they're… fucking…"

She stared at him. "They're fucking? In a goddamn field? That's what the fuck you're thinking about while we're making love?!? A farmer fucking his wife in a field??? Dammit Gil!"

"No, Sara… no… the last thing I said… when you stopped me… _battuere mihi_… means _make love to me_… _tantus_… uh… well… that means… _wonderful, great_… and I DID say _Ego amor tu…_ "

"And what the FUCK does that mean???!!"

His eyes met hers. He was so confused. "Sara… it means… 'I love you'."

She stared at him a long time, her mind desperately trying to wrap itself around this latest revelation of his, first he speaks Latin and then tells her he loves her. Her eyes bore into his, trying to read his eyes, trying to find any hint of humour. Nothing. Dead serious. 

Her voice was barely audible. "What?"

He looked down, afraid. Had he stepped over some invisible boundary? What if she… didn't… He looked up and into her eyes. "Ego amor tu…" he whispered… "I love you, Sara…"

"You… what? You love me?" she could see the fear in his eyes. Such a big step for him. She smiled and gently caressed his cheek. "Ego… what?"

He swallowed. "Ego… amor… tu…"

She grinned and fingered the curls over his ear. "Ego amor tu, Gil…"

He thought his heart would absolutely explode with ecstasy. She looked up at him with a huge toothy grin gracing her face, her eyes twinkling with unshed tears. Her hand came up to caress his cheek. Her smile widened even more. He gasped when he felt her muscles contract around him and felt himself harden again. 

"Oh… Sara… " as she moved beneath him again. 

"Yes, Gil… now.. Fuck me, my Latin-speaking lover..."

He began to move inside of her again...relishing in her scent. He chose to leave the Latin alone for a while...instead, speaking to her with English words of love and passion.

~*~

The next day, on the plane, that sat together, fingers intertwined, as they read the various document they had picked up after their hasty departure. After all, it _was_ a business trip. Grissom looked over at her as she absorbed the written words. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. 

"Ego amor tu, Sara…"

She grinned and then looked up. She turned to him, "And I love you, Gil Grissom…" and leaned in to brush her lips against his. 

She looked back down to the notes. "…latin… who woulda thunk it?" she whispered to herself, still grinning. 


End file.
